The present invention is directed to a sign mounting system. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an easily mounted sign display system with an adjustable perimeter frame.
Signs are everywhere. Signs and their mounts are available in a wide array of sizes, designs, and mounting arrangements. Hundreds of different types of signs and sign systems are used in retail and “big-box” store settings. Typically, traditional stationary signs are mounted to support structures such as shelving, or from a vertical support element such as a shelf standard at the rear of shelves, or to vertical standards at the front of shelves. Such signs provide readily visible pictures and/or verbiage to direct consumers to merchandise stocked on the shelves.
Signs are quite effective in directing a consumer's attention to a particular location, item, or product. However, signs typically must be mounted to shelf beams in particular, pre-determined ways, allowing merchants little flexibility in designing displays. In addition many known sign mounting systems are permanent installations, so that removing and relocating the mounting systems is complicated, if not impossible. Many known signs and sign-holders are attached to their mounts via screws, hinges, or other mechanical elements. Even if these signs and sign-holders can be relocated to other sites, the additional elements increase the overall cost of the signs as well as the labor required to mount them effectively.
Furthermore, many sign mounting systems are too large and cumbersome to fit with many warehouses and warehouse stores shelves. Instead, these signs must be placed to the side or in another, less immediate location. Storage as well as convenience of display can become problematic for merchants.
Accordingly, there is a need for an adjustable sign mounting system that is adjustable both horizontally as well as vertically. Desirably, such a sign mounting system is flexible and can be used with any of a variety of types of retail display arrangements. More desirably, such a sign mounting system is easily assembled, mounted, removed, and manufactured with a high degree of integrity at reduced cost.